


One Day Morning

by Joringhel



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:02:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joringhel/pseuds/Joringhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жавер просыпается рано, раньше, чем над Монтрей-сюр-Мер загорается розовая полоска рассвета....</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day Morning

Жавер просыпается рано, раньше, чем над Монтрей-сюр-Мер загорается розовая полоска рассвета. Тяжелые шторы спальни Мадлена раздвинуты — некому было вчера в ночи позаботиться о них. Насмешливые поздние звезды подглядывают через окно. Легкий ветерок гоняет по подоконнику легкие белые занавески. Жавер щурится, силясь разглядеть циферблат настенных часов, и успокаивается, увидев время — можно еще почти полчаса предаваться пороку, нежась в уютной постели под боком у сонного горячего тела.

Но поздно — сон ушел, растворившись в предрасстветной дымке, и надежд на возвращение его не оставалось. Так уж привык он за много лет безупречной службы — просыпаться рано и мгновенно, собираться в считанные секунды и бежать на службу.

Бежать было некуда, и целых полчаса было жаль растратить зря. Жавер решительно скользнул узкой и длинной ладонью под тонкий батист рубашки, уткнувшись носом между лопаток Мадлена. Лопатки эти неизменно приводили его в восторг — широкие, сильные, ненавязчиво демонстрирующие скрытую мощь владельца. Рубашка же наоборот — злила до одури, приводила в отчаяние, потому что не было еще и ночи, чтобы Мадлен ее снял. Это казалось нечестным — разделять с ним такое, впутаться в страшный грех, делить один секрет и одну постель, и ни разу не соприкоснуться телами. Жаверу интуитивно казалось, что его лишают чего-то откровенного и важного.

Ладонь скользила по широкой груди, выписывая незамысловатые узоры. Кончиками пальцев Жавер скользил по гладкой коже, а потом споткнулся — о шрам. Заскорузлый, узловатый, слишком старый, чтобы быть недавно приобретенной царапиной. Пальцы стали изучать царапины раньше, чем Жавер успел себя остановить, осознав и место, в которое оказались врезаны шрамы, и характер их. Жавер не успел остановить себя, и теперь ему оставалось только считывать силуэты цифр — 1... 0... 6... 4... 2.

Напуганный своим открытием, Жавер отдернул руку, зажмурился, прогоняя из головы откровение, так же, как прогонял и другие догадки и совпадения, случавшиеся с ним до этого. И не сразу он понял, занятый смутой в своей душе, что дыхание Мадлена больше не похоже на дыхание человека спящего. Что Мадлен проснулся и лежит, не шевелясь, притворяясь, что ничего не заметил, в ожидании, что Жавер теперь будет делать.

И Жавер делает то единственное, что может в этой ситуации — тянется поцелуем к нежной коже на шее, сразу под линией волос, разворачивает его к себе и целует. Мадлен смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами, совсем не сонными, с тенью затравленного страха на дне, с вопросом, разливающимся по зрачкам.

— У нас есть еще некоторое время, мсье мэр.... — почти мурлыкает Жавер, прижимаясь губами к ямочке между ключиц (почти сразу под ними начинаются шрамы от клейма, воротник рубашки опасно раскрыт).

— Жавер. — голос Мадлена сух и серьезен. — Жавер. Вы все равно узнали бы...

— Что вы за человек такой! — справедливо возмущается Жавер. — Молчите, глупец. Вы все испортите.

Жавер закрывает его рот жестким, властным поцелуем, заставляя, приказывая замолчать. Человек, стонущий под ним, обхватывающий нечеловечески сильными руками — это дядюшка Мадлен, мэр города Монтрей-сюр-Мер, человек уважаемый и всеми любимый.

А Жан Вальжан мертв.

И Жан Вальжан останется мертвым, если только не решит в очередной раз все испортить. А этого Жавер намерен никогда в своей жизни больше не допустить.


End file.
